Eurovision Battle Royale 2016
La Bataille Royale Eurovision 2016, aussi connue sous le nom BRE 2016, Eurovision 2016, ou plus simplement Suisse 2016, est la 1re édition annuelle de la Bataille Royale Concours qui se déroule en Suisse. Une totale de 55 pays annonçaient leur participation dans cet évènement. La Bataille Royale consiste en trois demi-finales, avec chaque ayant commençant vingt-quatre heures après celle qui précède. Les OEs, de concert avec le télédistributeur EBU, ont décidé de faire un appel d'offres pour organiser la première édition de la Bataille Royale. En fin, la Suisse gagne le droit pour en organiser en octobre 2015. Les autres pays étaient distribués dans les demi-finales par un tirage au sort. Là chaque citoyen participerait dans une lutte à mort jusqu'il n'y aurait qu'entre onze ou douze citoyens dans leur demi-finales. La vainquant de cette première édition de la Bataille Royale Eurovision est Mihela Katelic de la Slovénie. Pendant le jour final, l'Arène était frappé par un tremblement de terre qui tout ravageait. Les seuls derniers pays ont étés la Slovénie, l'Andorre, et l'Espagne. Ils finissent dans cet ordre : l'Espagne ayant été écrasée par un arbre eut finie à la 3e place. Depuis il n'ya que la Slovénie et l'Andorre. La Slovénie a été une favorite pour gagner, tandis qu'Andorre n'était pas attendue d'y être. Donc, la citoyenne de l'Andorre a tombée dans une fissure créée par le tremblement de terre tandis qu'elle a courue. Il n'a que resté Mihela comme seule survivante et vainqueur d'Europe. La France et la Grèce complètent la Top 5. Les deux citoyens du pays hôte - la Suisse - sont sortis à 13e et 10e place. Arena C'était décidé que Mont Cervin (Matterhorn en anglais) serait l'arène de cette édition. Bien que le sommet serait montée techniquement, la plupart d'action de la Bataille Royale aurait lieu dans les vallées et les pâtures sous lui. La ville de Zermatt était la plus proche du montagne et ses périphéries ont été utilisés dans la construction d'arène. De plus, Zermatt a reçu millions de visiteurs et touristes qui ont voulus voir à l'évènement se passer en temps real. Les OEs construit plusieurs FanFests partout Zermatt, la Suisse, et l'Europe pour que les spectateurs puissent y voir. File:Matterhorn.jpg|Le sommet était visible pendant tout la Bataille Royale et c'était emblème utilisé pour les émissions et les activités de publicités. File:Matterhorn 2.jpg|Des vallées comme ceci ont composée la majorité de paysage vue par les téléspectateurs partout le monde. Format et Règles Le tirage pour déterminer dans laquelle demi-finale chaque pays participeraient, ainsi que le nombre des podiums sur lesquels les citoyens du pays hôte commencerait, se déroulait à Lugano, le 1 décembre 2015. La Suisse a été sélectionné à commencer sur les podiums 5 et 12. Chaque pays avait dû annoncer leur dessein de rejoindre la Bataille Royale d'ici à la 1re décembre, et annoncer leurs citoyens d'ici au 4 mars 2016. Les plupart du pays a choisi ses citoyens par un procès internal, on pourrait dire une manière du "Fauchage". Le Fauchage se passe quand les gouvernements d'Europe, chacun organise une loterie télévisé de leurs citoyens où tous les citoyens d'âges entre 13 et 50 sont obligés d'avoir leurs nombres placés dans un pot grand, et après randomiser les noms, un seul nom masculin et un seule nom feminine sont appelés sur la TV par la gouvernement. Ces citoyens choisis donc vont disputer dans la Bataille Royale Eurovision. C'est notamment que beaucoup de citoyens chaque année veulent être des volontaires pour leur pays. Pour en tirer profiter, faut que les volontaires aspirants paient d'argent pour qu'ils puissent avoir leurs nombres dans le pot plus qu'une fois. Ce procès-ci coûterait aussi bas que £50 aux pays plus pauvres à £500 aux pays plus riches. Le maximum nombre de fois que une volontaire aspirant peut avoir leur nombre dans le pot est 100. Ce semble comme il n'y aurait autant volontaires comme aimeraient les OEs (Organisateurs d'Évènement), mais dans cet univers il y a milles de citoyens qui actuellement donnent leurs noms au pot pour avoir la chance d'être un volontaire et représenter leur pays. En attendant, les citoyens choisis sont invités aux plusieurs locations partout Europe pour se promouvoir, faire des allegiances, et parler avec des sponsors potentiels. Les Fêtes Officiels sont annoncés par les OEs usuellement vers le début d'an. Ces sont télévisés et regardés par millions aussi (penser à comment quelques personnes regardent le Tapis Rouge des émissions comme "The Oscars, etc.). La liste des Fêtes Officiels pour cette année : * : Londres (26 mars) * : Stockholm (8 avril) * : Paris (30 avril) * : Hambourg (7 mai) Ces fêtes n'est pas obligatoires et pendant ce temps les citoyens pourrait emménager au Village de Citoyens, ce que le village dans lequel tout les citoyens habitent pendant le temps avant la BRE. Tous citoyens y doit emménager d'ici au 14 mai, exactement un mois avant la BRE. C'est pour que chaque citoyen ait la chance de acclimater aux leurs environs et entraîner pour la BRE. Les OEs prévoir les citoyens avec leur propre équipe, composé des entraîneurs, des chefs, des spécialistes, des stylistes, etc, tout gratuit et sous le budget d'OEs. Pour les deux mois qu'y habitaient les citoyens, ils étaient encouragés d'apprendre des techniques de survie et faire de la musculation pour qu'ils aient la chance de survivre dans l'Arène contre les autres (et aussi pour se donner une spectacle captivant pour les téléspectateurs). Le matin avant la première demi-finale, La Cérémonie d'Ouverture a eu lieu. Comparable aux cérémonies olympiques, ce cérémonie-ci a célébré l'histoire et la culture due la Suisse, et de plus a inclus beaucoup de feus d'artifice, de la musique, des performance culturelles et musicales, et naturellement des écrans futuriste avec des pyrotechnies. Suivant cette spectacle cultural était le Défile des Pays. Les citoyens de tous les pays étaient apportés au Stade Central sur des chars et puis montrés aux millions de téléspectateurs. Les chars étaient décorés avec les symboles du pays duquel ses citoyens tirent leur origine, et c'est précédé par la drapeau nationale de ce pays. Dès que tout la pompe avait finie, les OEs et la gouvernement du pays hôte donnaient leurs speeches, les drapeaux étaient élevées, et puis le serment d'esprit sportif par un sélect citoyen. L'évènement final de la cérémonie était l'illumination du Chaudron, fait par le vainqueur de la Bataille Royale l'année précédente. Suivant la Cérémonie d'Ouverture, tous les citoyens étaient confiné puissamment au Village de Citoyens jusqu'il fallait aller au leur arène pour la commencement de leur demi-finale. On n'était pas permis d'avoir accès aux informations dehors qui pourraient les aider dans leur propre demi-finale. En fait les citoyens n'avaient pas d'accès aux ni les télévisions ni l'internet. C'est pour assure que le suspense soit retenu et qu'aucun citoyen n'ait pas d'avantage par rapport les autres citoyens. Les Règles pour déterminer le classement des demi-finales # Top 11 or 12 remaining citizens in each semi-final all live to compete in the Grand Final # Of those, they are firstly ranked by number of kills they have committed. # If the citizens have the same number of kills, then the tie-break favors the one that reached that number of kills the earliest. # If all is still tied, then the Degrees of Separation Rule is enforced. ::ex. Jan of Germany kills only Teo of Belgium. Teo of Belgium had killed 2 other citizens beforehand. Erik of Sweden only kills Andriy of Russia. Andriy of Russia had killed 1 citizen beforehand. Jan of Germany will be ranked higher than Erik of Sweden in the semi-finals. :5. This Degree of Separation Rule will continue until necessary. :6. If all is still tied, the tie-break favors those who are furthest away from pod number 18. :7. If all is still tied, then the citizens will share the position. Qualification pour la Grand Finale Trent-six citoyens participent dans chaque demi-finals. Cinquante-quatre pays participent dans la Bataille Royale Eurovision cette année. File:BRE 2016 Demis Hommes.png|left| Hommes File:BRE 2016 Demis Femmes.png|left| Femmes '' Pays participants à la 1re demi-finale'' '' Pays participants à la 2e demi-finale'' '' Pays participants à la 3e demi-finale'' Première demi-finale La première demi-finale a eu lieu entre le 14 juin et le 20 juin. Deuxième demi-finale La deuxième demi-finale a eu lieu entre le 15 juin et le 20 juin. Troisième demi-finale La troisième demi-finale a eu lieu entre le 16 juin et 21 juin. Résumé des demi-finales File:BRE 2016 Summary DF 1.png| 1re demi-finale File:BRE 2016 Summary DF 2.png| 2e demi-finale File:BRE 2016 Summary DF 3.png| 3e demi-finale La Preparation pour la Grand Finale La Grand Finale (en anglais) Welcome to the start of the Eurovision Battle Royale 2016. In just under 5 minutes, 36 of Europe's finest, most brave citizens will be raised onto their pods going into the Arena, and in what will likely be two weeks, only one will emerge as the sole victor and Champion of Europe. We can only imagine how nervous and anxious the fans from the finalist nations must be, and how even more nervous their citizens must be! 1re Journée (24 juin) Ilga Brivulis of is killed by Isalie Zehnder of . Amy Benjamin of is killed by Jamie Coesens of . Alexander Kjærsgaard of is killed by Mónica Braga of . Résumé It was a very quiet start to this 1st Battle Royale. Starting in a bright green pasture in view of the Matterhorn, many citizens managed to sprint to the Cornucopia, grab something quickly, and run away before being caught up in violence. The only people who died were Ilga, Amy, and Alexander. Ilga, the 50 year old grandmother from Latvia, was seen as the least likeliest to win by most, and it came as no surprise that she was easily killed by the host nation's very own citizen in the first ever kill in a Battle Royale final. Amy also died in a similar manner, with Jamie tackling her and snapping her neck quickly. But it was a shock that tall Alexander of Denmark was so easily killed by an 18 year old girl! She was one of the first to grab a weapon, and she used her crossbow to kill Alexander. Three citizens died, 33 remain. 2e Journée (25 juin) Luukas Korjus of is killed by Delia Thanous of . Résumé Again, it's a slow day. The only death that occurred was the very gory one inflicted upon Luukas of Estonia. The young man was wandering through a thick part of the forest when he was ambushed by Delia of Greece, and stabbed in the back about ten times. He was then left there to die as she wandered off, looking like she was heading towards the Matterhorn. One citizen died, 32 remain. 3e Journée (26 juin) Attention Citizens! A very intense blizzard will hit the Arena in less than a minute. Find shelter or perish! Mónica Braga of does not find warmth fast enough and freezes to death. Avids Assadourian of is crushed by the fast-falling snow. Matteo Borria of is bludgeoned to death with a huge chunk of hail by Anett Molnár of . Sebastiano Romanelli of dies of hypothermia. Kathleen Longin of freezes to death out in an open field while trying to reach safety. Halldór Júreksson of is killed during the Arena Event by Jèred Mercé of . Velimir Jemec of dies of hypothermia. Jamie Coesens of wakes up with frostbite after sleeping through the announcements and dies a couple hours later. Résumé Now this is more like it! It was an exciting Day 3 as we watched the remaining citizens scramble to find shelter after they were given only a minute to escape the oncoming extreme-blizzard or perish. Many citizens - probably more than we expected - did end up escaping the frost somehow. But 8 of them did not, including favorites such as Velimir of Slovenia, Mónica of Portugal, and Jamie of Luxembourg. They all perished in a terrible way. Eight citizens died, 24 remain. 4e Journée (27 juin) There were no events today. 5e Journée (28 juin) There were no events today. 6e Journée (29 juin) Viorela Rotaru of is killed by Branislav Leljak of . Résumé Finally some action! After nearly 4 days of nothing, a citizen was finally killed. The deadly cold has still lingered on in the Matterhorn valley, so Viorela of Romania decided that she would light a fire. Naturally this could attract many stronger citizens who could easily kill her - and so it did. Branislav, the burly Croatian, saw the faint orange glow in the forest, quietly investigated, and when he decided that it was only her, he pounced on her and proceeded to pummel her with his fists, put her face in the fire for a couple seconds, then end her misery by choking her to death. What a gory way to go! One citizen died, 23 remain. 7e Journée (30 juin) There were no events today. 8e Journée (01 juillet) Felix Saftoiu of is killed by Delia Thanous of . Résumé Once again there was only one death today, and once again it was a Romanian who died. Felix, still thinking that his ally was alive after accidentally losing her days ago, thought the outline of a sleeping Delia was Viorela. He went up to her quickly and relieved - but that soon turned to fear when he realized it was the Greek citizen! Delia already proved herself to be vicious and violent, and she showed no mercy on a stunned Felix, who was too in shock to give a hard fight back. Like she did with Luukas of Estonia, she stabbed him with her hunting knife four times in the torso and left him to bleed to death alone in the woods. One citizen died, 22 remain. 9e Journée (02 juillet) Jèred Mercé of is killed by Jannik Starck of . Résumé Another day another death. This time, it was Jèred of Andorra who was stunningly killed by the 15 year old German, Jannik. Though Jannik is known to be capable of creating traps and being intelligent in the arena, Jèred was a 40-something outdoorsman from Andorra, who was one of the highest picks to win the whole thing! But one silly mistake - not looking at the ground below him - caused him to fall into an Apache Hole trap. While bleeding and stuck with a broken leg, Jannik came out of the nearby bushes and finished off the job. One citizen died, 21 remain. 10e Journée (03 juillet) Branislav Leljak of is killed by Mihela Kastelic of . Anett Molnár of is killed by Mihela Kastelic of . Résumé One would think that in a battle for survival, all the favorites-to-win would be older and fitter men. But not here! Despite all the men and strong citizens, the favorite to win is the invisible, sly, slender college-student from Slovenia: Mihela! The University of Ljubljana student became a worldwide sensation after she easily dominated her semi-final with 3 kills. It took her 10 days, but she's finally showing people why she's the #1 favorite to win this thing for Slovenia. She's even become a worldwide trending topic on twitter! Two citizens died, 19 remain. 11e Journée (04 juillet) Elisheva Gadi of is killed by Johannes Mertens of . Wesley Taylor of is killed by Germain Médard of . Résumé The Battle Royale is keeping it's pace now, hopefully it stays this way for we are only half-way through and already near the end of the 2nd week! The Belgium-France alliance is still going strong. In the morning, while on the very outskirts of the Zermatt village, they ran into Elisheva of Israel. She looked disheveled and starving, and was no match for the two still-well-fed citizens francophones. They finished her off quickly with a slit throat. Later that day, when they were making their way back to the Cornucopia and crossing the wide green pastures, they saw Wesley of Ireland running away from then. They gave chase, and chased him far up a slope above the forest. When there, Wesley begged to be spared but the two showed no mercy, putting him in a choke-hold until he died. Two citizens died, 17 remain. 12e Journée (05 juillet) Ljubica Arkova of is killed by Germain Médard of . Jannik Starck of is killed by Steffan Oskarsson of . David Mannes of is killed by Cirino Tramonte of . Résumé It was another exciting day! The FRABEN alliance was stil terrorizing everyone it could find, and their next victim was Ljubica of Serbia. She was seated next to a small creek drinking water, when next thing you know she looks up and the French citizen was in front of her. The drone-cameras captured the horror-movie like scene as the next thing that was happening was Germain shoving her head under the water as the Serbian citizen splashed violently around until she drowned. Later on, the 15 year old Jannik - who has many fangirls - decided to hunt after his supply of food went low. It was a deadly mistake, as he had been trailed by Steffan of Faroe Islands the whole time, who later killed him by grabbing him from behind and slitting his throat. Lastly, the other Israeli citizen was killed today, this time by the 50 year old Cirino of San Marino who many are surprised is even alive. Three citizens died, 14 remain. 13e Journée (06 juillet) Melina Eisenberg of is killed by Johannes Mertens of . Lukas Jordi of is mercy-killed by his ally Isalie Zehnder of . Steffan Oskarsson of is killed by Ona Svirinaite of . Résumé Dramatic scenes here in Switzerland as the host nation's very own citizen was killed! It was a horrible, heartbreaking thing to witness. The two Swiss citizens were two of the very few to actually make it near the top of the Matterhorn. They were happy, but that quickly turned to fear as they discovered a huge, angry muttation muttation ibex there. It spotted them and gave chase. The Swiss ran away screaming in fear, tumbling down the slopes with the ibex on their heels. It caught up to Lukas and gored him nearly to death. Isalie managed to distract the ibex near a steep slope edge. It left him to charge at her and she jumped out of the way just in time, causing the ibex to fall down the slope. She rushed to Lukas, limbs broken, gore wounds all over his torso and neck, but there was nothing she could do. He begged her to kill him, so with his tiny pocket knife that he had, she slit his throat and ended his misery. She was then left there alone near the top of the Matterhorn, near the late afternoon, when unbeknownst to her, deathly-below freezing conditions would Three citizens died, 11 remain. 14e Journée (07 juillet) Cirino Tramonte of is killed by Carsten Rudel of while sleeping. Isalie Zehnder of freezes to death. Ona Svirinaite of is poisoned by her ally Raquel Vicente of . Johannes Mertens of is killed by Mihela Kastelic of . Résumé Things are getting really exciting now! It's taken a while, but now towards the end is when all the exciting action is occurring. Where can we even begin? Just a little after Midnight, while Cirino of San Marino was fast asleep amongst the tall reed patch in the pasture, Carsten took his opportunity to execute his plan and execute Cirino. The middle-aged Sammarinese citizen stood no chance even if he was alive, but it was less painful that he was asleep. Carsten shot him in the head with an arrow, and calmly left the scene. More tragedy for the Host Nation! After yesterday's terribleness, where Isalie was forced to kill her ally after being horrifically gored by an ibex, she was left alone with no knowledge how to safely get down. Depressed and traumatized, she ended up sitting by a rock, curled up in a ball as the snow started to fall. Thirty minutes later, around 2 in the morning, she was dead. What drama! Things like this are the reason why we love the Eurovision! There was even more drama! It was around 9 AM and Raquel of Andorra must've been realizing for a few days now that her alliance with Ona of Lithuania would end because they were amongst the very few remaining. So camera's - and Europe - saw her on the livestream making a plan to kill off Ona so she wouldn't kill her first. She caught a squirrel and cooked it, but for Ona's piece she placed poisonous seed in it. She watched as after Ona woke up, she ate the squirrel. Ona must've realized soon after that her own ally had betrayed and poisoned her, because she gave Raquel a weird, horrified look on her face. She started to convulse and a minute or so later she was dead. Lastly, Mihela of Slovenia does it again! Johannes of Belgium had been the 3rd likeliest citizen to win, after the 1st and 2nd spots were taken by his ally Germain of France and his enemy Mihela of Slovenia. The FRABEN alliance were walking through the green pastures towards the eastern portion of the Arena, when an arrow flew out of nowhere and nearly hit Germain! The two citizens dropped to the floor for a bit. They thought it was clear and were about to make a run for it. Johannes barely peaked above the tall grass when an arrow then suddenly flew straight through his forehead and out! It was a bloody, gory, extremely graphic death. His brains and blood splattered all over Germain of France! He freaked out and ran away before the same thing could happen to him. The camera drone's scrambled to find the source of the arrow, and once they did it was to no one's shock that they came from the one and only Mihela of France. This was a very exciting day indeed and things are getting extremely tense! Anything can happen and anyone can win at this point! Four citizens died, 7 remain. 15e Journée (08 juillet) Colette Murga of is killed by Estefani Cordozo of . Carsten Rudel of is killed by Estefani Cordozo of . Delia Thanous of is killed by Raquel Vicente of . Germain Médard of is killed by Mihela Kastelic of . Résumé The excitement and suspense around Europe is unbearable right now! Hundreds of millions are packed around city squares, glued to giant screens placed in major cities, just dying to find out how this extremely exciting and dramatic Battle Royale will end. The whole world is in shock though, at the events of today! Two citizens that have made it this far but have yet to have any impact are Colette of Cyprus and Estefani of Spain. The two were huge powerhouses in their semi-finals, but have decided to go the lowkey route this time around and hope to win by just staying out of the action. It lasted nearly two weeks, but it had to come to an end. The two women were both hunting for berries in the same area. Estefani, who is known to be violent, saw the young Cypriot. At first she wanted to run, but she realized that with barely anyone left, she might as well revert to her violent ways again. So she attacked. She pinned Colette down, who was completely unprepared, and strangled her to death. Next, she ran away out into the open. She encountered Carsten, who she could see in the distance heading for the forest on the opposite end of the pasture. She charged, seemingly filled with adrenaline at lowering the citizen count so she has less to kill and she could win. She ran up to him from behind and engaged in a fist fight. He looked tired and starved, so she had the advantage. Like with Colette, she managed to pin him down and used all her strength to put him in a chokehold to kill him. Next, was the surprising death of Delia of Greece! Though she hasn't been seen much throughout, she was still very dangerous in that if you encountered her - you better run! But the odds weren't in her favor. On the rocky expanse near the Matterhorn base, she was trying to reach the top - for God knows why so many citizens have tried without even knowing what's up there - but was spotted by Raquel, who was just coming down after a morning of trying but realizing there was nothing up there! She still had her throwing knives, and being uphill, she had the advantage. Delia realized this and turned her back to run, which was a mistake since on Raquel's third attempt, her throwing knife hit Delia straight in the spine, killing her instantly. Lastly, towards nightfall, was the most intense battle we've seen in this Battle Royale yet! It was high-time for the match-up between the two most favorited and talked about citizens of the year: Germain of France and Mihela of Slovenia. Just the day before, Mihela had gotten her third kill in the form of Germain's only ally, Johannes of Belgium. Mihela - being the smart and cunning young woman she is - figured that her hardest opponent she would face on her path to victory would be Germain of France. So after killing Johannes, she tried tracking him down the whole time. Well, tonight she finally found him. He was sitting behind some bushes outside the city of Zermatt. She attacked, and an all-out brawl occurred. Germain actually managed to stab Mihela in the side - though not deep at all - but he had been tired and mentally exhausted from seeing his best ally's head explode in front of and on him. Mihela punched him in the temple with her right hand, and then slashed her own knife at his throat with her left all in one very quick successive movement. Germain froze as the blood poured out of his neck, and next thing we knew he fell to the ground in a pool of blood as Mihela stood over him. We are now in our top 3! The very first winner will either by from Spain, Slovenia, or Andorra. Stay tuned for the very exciting conclusion! Four citizens died, 3 remain. 16e Journée (09 juillet) There were no events today. 17e Journée (10 juillet) Attention Citizens! A large earthquake is due to strike as soon as this message ends. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor! Estefani Cordozo of is crushed by a falling tree during the earthquake. Raquel Vicente of trips while running out of the forest and falls into a wide earthquake-caused fissure into the earth, killing her. Résumé Europe, your winner of the 1st Eurovision Battle Royale is Mihela Kastelic of Slovenia! She was a huge favorite ever since her semi-final, and Mihela will now go down in history as the first winner of what is sure to become a historical human experience. Her name will be forever remembered as the bravest woman in Europe to date, giving Slovenia honor and pride for being the best that Europe had to offer. She used her cunning skills and brutality to kill 7 citizens in the entirety of the Battle Royale, and also used her intelligence to escape the forest during the earthquake that killed Spain and Andorra's citizens. She dodged the trees as this powerful 9.0 magnitude earthquake ripped apart the beautiful Alpine scenery. A tree had already crushed Estefani of Spain into a bloody, broken mess. She spotted Raquel of Andorra ahead of her, but she soon disappeared! Mihela, with wide eyes, saw that the earthquake had been so powerful it ripped a fissure in the earth, revealing a narrow but extremely dark and deep gap that Raquel presumably fell into and died in. She only stopped for a split second before a tree landing next to her caused her to keep running. She made it out of the forest - bleeding from the splitting bark hitting her and all the debris - out into the open field. Then, everything stopped. The Arena was filled with an eerie silence, which starkly contrasted against the violent commotion of the past 17 days. She looked around for a bit - the realization that she had won and will live to make it back home barely dawning on her face - when she saw the helitraveller landing down on the grassy pitch near her, the EOs motioning her to come inside. She did, and she left the Arena, leaving the viewers with one last look of the Matterhorn and all the glorious and entertaining gladiatorial violence that had just occurred there for the past month. Tableau du Résultat Cérémonie de Clôture La Cérémonie de Clôture a eu lieu le soir du 11 juillet et a célébrée la victoire de Mihela Kastelic, son pays la Slovénie, et en général tous les succès du mois passé des Batailles Royales. Il y avait plus présentations culturels, un concert, des discours d'adieu, un montage de le moment plus dramatique et remarquable, et bien sûr un replay du moment vainquant. Mihela Kastelic est rentrée au Stade à l'applause et les hourras tonnant. Avec le Premier Ministre de la Slovénie, les deux ont participé au segment de la cérémonie "léguer de la torche". Puisqu'elle est la première vainqueur de la Bataille Royale, elle a été donnée par le Premier Ministre de las Suisse les lauriers en or, pour porter sur la tête comme couronne prestigieuse pour toutes les parutions officielle, jusqu'il faut donner ces mêmes lauriers en or au vainqueur de la Bataille Royale Eurovision suivante. Le Premiere Ministre de la Slovénie a accepté la responsabilité d'organiser la Bataille Royale Eurovision 2017 en Slovénie, et après ça Mihela a symboliquement éteinte la flamme dans le chaudron, signalant la conclusion de 1re Bataille Royale Eurovision.